


the trick is to go on that way

by whensheflies



Category: Reign (TV)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, PWP, greer's brothel as secret rendezvous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 23:02:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4037896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whensheflies/pseuds/whensheflies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lola admits her feelings for Narcisse to her friends. Greer and Kenna plot a way to get Lola and Narcisse alone together. (Or: that one time Greer orchestrated a naughty party at her brothel so Lola and Narcisse could get it on in secret.)</p>
<p>PWP. Vaguely AU after 2x19.</p>
<p>
  <i>"The beginning is often promising... the trick is to go on that way."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	the trick is to go on that way

Lola knew her friends were up to something. A bond had formed between them at a young age and even now as women, it was nearly impossible for one to keep a secret from the others. In this case, a secret plan was forming. Lola sought it out in the curve of Kenna's mischievous smirk hidden poorly behind her teacup. And there, in Greer's lifted eyebrow and lower still, the slight flare of her nostrils. Lola knew all their tells. Try as they might, they could not hide from her for long.

"The business is quite lucrative, you know. I really want for nothing." Greer said with a lazy roll of her wrist.

Kenna eyed her with admiration. "The freedom you must feel!" she said with a wistful sigh.

"You truly have made the best out of poor circumstance, Greer." Lola said with a smile. "You look happy."

"I am." Greer said simply.

"I'm sure Leith sees to that." Kenna said tartly. 

Greer let out a pretty laugh. Lola noticed a warm glow came to Greer's cheeks at the mention of her once again lover. It was lovely to see her friend so happy and so successful in her own right. Lola was about to reach for a biscuit on the tray but stopped short when she heard her name.

"What about you, Lola?" Greer asked, "Any prospects on the horizon?"

With a shrug of one shoulder, Lola shook her head. "I'm far too busy with my son to worry about--"

"Don't be bashful, Lola!" Kenna cut in.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Kenna." Lola said, hiding her unease by nibbling on a biscuit.

Kenna rolled her eyes, ever the impatient one. "You know _exactly_ what I mean. I can't believe you've resisted his charms for this long!" she said.

Greer looked to both women. "Whose charms?"

"No one. It's nothing." Lola insisted.

" _Lord Narcisse_. " Kenna hissed at the same time, a stage whisper gone wrong.

"Narcisse? Really!" Greer exclaimed, looking very interested now.

Lola resisted the urge to crawl underneath the table to hide.

"Honestly, Lola, I don't know how you bear it. The curiosity would've killed me by now." Kenna said.

"It's complicated." Lola said.

Greer drummed her fingers on the table thoughtfully. "You know, now that you mention him, Narcisse has been a frequent visitor of my establishment."

"What?!" Kenna and Lola both asked in unison. Kenna smirked knowingly at Lola.

"Indeed. Funnily enough, he's been terrible for business. He's broody and standoffish. He drinks and games. He looks at the girls, but he doesn't touch... as if something is holding him back. Now I'm beginning to see things a little more clearly." Greer said.

There it was. The lifted eyebrow right along with Kenna's smirk. They were up to something. They didn't even need words to communicate.

"Lola. Did you hear Greer? He doesn't touch the women. That does not sound complicated at all. He desires you." Kenna said.

Lola shook her head. "It's not that simple."

Greer reached across the table and took Lola's hand in hers. "It really is though. Life is too short to not savor its pleasures." she said, catching Lola's eyes, "Do you want him?"

Lola opened her mouth to speak, but it was so hard to say the words. She could barely admit it to herself and now her friends pressured her to speak her feelings aloud. It was too much. Her eyes slipped closed for just a moment, remembering his steely blue gaze.

_"Why do you care?" she had asked._

_"I don't know." he had said, "But I do."_

_She had let him stroke her cheek and the leather of his glove had seared her frozen skin._

She opened her eyes and spoke the truth. "I do."

Kenna slapped her palm down on the table, triumphant. Greer smiled. "You should have said so sooner, the both of you would be less miserable for it. I deal with all sorts of clandestine comings and goings. This is right up my alley." she said.

"Oh, do you mean it, Greer?" Kenna asked.

Lola wanted to laugh at Kenna's excitement, but she was too busy trying not to panic over Greer's insinuation.

"My business is that of pleasure and happiness. It makes me happy to have my friends happy. Lola, you desire Lord Narcisse. Let me help push things along. Do you trust me?" she asked.

"I do, but--"

"No buts. There is nothing to be afraid of. Do you trust me?" Greer repeated.

Lola took a deep breath. They only wanted to help. And she couldn't lie to them any longer. Her secret was out. She really was doing this then. "I trust you." she said.

Greer clapped her hands together as Kenna grinned wolfishly. "Excellent."

*

"There," Kenna said, rubbing a touch of carmine to Lola's lips, "My masterpiece is complete."

Greer's approving smile reflected in the mirror before the three girls. She gave Lola's corset strings one last tug before tying a neat bow at the bottom of her spine. "Well done."

Despite her misgivings and trepidation regarding her friends' plan, Lola could not believe her transformation. Gone was the modest and beautiful girl and in her place was someone mysterious and positively seductive. She felt powerful, capable of anything. Even following through with this mad plan. Her friends were right though, she was tired of living passively. It was time that she did something for herself. Something purely selfish.

Kenna lifted a simple black domino to Lola's face. A small piece of black lace was attached, masking Lola's face in darkness and shadow. She could be anyone now.

Lola inspected herself in the mirror. "I look-" she was speechless.

"Ravishing?" Kenna provided.

"Like a whore." Greer said, her lips curved upward. "And I mean that in the best possible way, Lola. Trust me. Lord Narcisse will take one look and be pudding in your hands."

Lola gulped, her mouth suddenly dry. She was thankful that the mask hid her nervousness as she rose to her feet. 

Kenna leaned over to kiss Lola on the cheek. "I'm almost jealous. I wish I could come and play." she said.

"Hush." Greer said, holding out a hand to Lola. "Are you ready?"

Lola took a deep, steadying breath. There really was nothing to fear. She was in control of the situation. She was taking what she wanted. And as much as she fought against herself, she had come to the conclusion long ago. She wanted Narcisse. She wanted him desperately. Nodding her head firmly, she took Greer's hand.

"I'm ready."

*

"Good evening, gentlemen, and welcome." Madam Greer greeted the ten men seated at the formal dining table. She moved with grace, dragging a hand along the lacquered wood as she made eye contact with each of the men. "You have been invited here this evening to take part in a very exclusive sampling of my finest delicacies."

Greer slid her hand off the table to gesture to the wall, where ten women stood, heads bowed. They all wore masks. "What makes tonight different from any other, you may ask? To start, you are the only men here tonight. This establishment and all it contains is essentially yours. But before we begin, there are a few rules that must be followed. You cannot leave here tonight, you must stay until dawn's light. Though, I imagine that won't be a problem."

"Here, here!" said one man with a jovial smile.

"You must not speak to the girls until you are alone with yours." Greer continued, moving now to the women that lined the wall. She inspected them thoughtfully, but already knew they were perfect. Her eyes fell on Lola, who stood in the middle of the group, before she spoke again. "You must have fun." Her eyes bore into Lola's meaningfully before she turned back to the men, her smile wide, ever the entrepreneur. 

"And most importantly, you must tell _everyone_." 

The men erupted into laughter, some hitting their goblets on the tabletop to show their approval. They were most definitely ready. "Well done, Madam!" one cheered. 

Through her mask, Lola watched the scene unfold. Greer was amazing at what she did and Lola felt pride swell inside herself for her friend. Another man, well into his cups, stood up. The chair made a loud screeching noise on floor, causing Lola to jump a bit. She was more nervous than she let on.

The man stood on wobbly feet. "On with it! I want that one there." he said, pointing to girl that wasn't Lola.

Lola breathed a shaky exhale of relief. She reminded herself of Greer's promise. _Trust me._

Greer was already at the man's side, carefully guiding him back to his seat. "The selection has been predetermined tonight, but I promise you all will be well. If you are unhappy with my choice, you may file a complaint after the evening is concluded. But trust me, no one will leave unsatisfied." Greer said.

It was then that Lola chose to lift her eyes for the first time, high enough to see him. Lord Narcisse sat at the far end of the table in silence, leaning back in his chair with one leg crossed at his knee. His hand was fisted on the tabletop. His aquamarine stare was darker than usual, cast in the flickering candlelight with an air of regality. He looked dangerous. 

Lola felt a familiar warmth begin to curl low in her belly. She let her tongue wet her dry lips and it was then that Narcisse chose to lock eyes with her. The sight of him took her breath away and she was thankful that the wall was behind her to support her. It had to be a coincidence, she rationalized, he could not know it was her. Her face was completely covered. Forcing herself to look down, she broke his magnetic stare, forcing her heartbeat to steady.

"There is an envelope in front of each of you that contains the name of your companion for the evening. You will read the name aloud and she will escort you to your pleasure. Remember, you mustn't speak to her until you are alone." Greer said, moving to the opposite end of the table from where Narcisse sat. "Shall we begin?" she asked.

Names were read and couples were paired. They left in silence down darkened hallways. Lola watched, impatiently, wishing that Greer had begun with Narcisse. The pairings were torturously slow and her feet were beginning to ache.

At last, the room was empty save for Greer, Lola, and Lord Narcisse. Narcisse tapped the envelope on the table, his expression unreadable. Lola remained pressed against the wall, the silence weighing her down.

Finally, he spoke. "Madam, I must applaud your skill for entertaining, you truly are without compare." he took Greer's hand, pressing a polite kiss to her fingertips. Lola had to squash the jealously that raged up from deep inside her. She wanted those lips on her. His hands everywhere.

"However," Narcisse continued, dropping Greer's hand, "I believe you brought me here with--"

Greer cut him off by placing a gentle finger to his lips. "I'll remind you to play by the rules, Lord Narcisse." she said, while smoothly reaching behind her to clasp Lola's hand, bringing her forward. 

Narcisse remained silent, drinking in the sight of her. 

"This is Lady Midnight. She's quite new, but I think you two will do quite well together." Greer said, transferring Lola's hand to Narcisse's.

Lola saw sparks when she felt his hand on hers, his grip was firm. The heat of him was already spreading up her arm and into her body. It was like the world disappeared with just this simple touch.

Then Greer's breath was hot at her ear, a whisper. "He's yours. Do not forget that you are the one in control. Have fun, my love." And then louder, for Narcisse to hear. "Play nicely, you two." 

A comforting squeeze at Lola's waist and then Greer was gone.

*

The walk to their private room was excruciating. Lola had yet to look Narcisse in the eye for fear that he'd find her out and the game would be over before it could begin. She led the way, but the silence weighed her down with each step. At least he was still clasping her hand in his; that gave her some courage. But even then, she still felt off kilter without their usual flirtatious banter. What she would give for one of his salacious double entendres instead of the deafening quiet.

They entered the room at the end of the hall. Lola let the door bolt shut behind them. As soon as the door was closed, Narcisse dropped her hand and Lola let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding. Lola took a moment to take in her surroundings. The room Greer had chosen for them was extravagant. A large bearskin rug covered the floor before a fire roared in a stone fireplace. Dark, heavy drapes covered the walls and shadowed an enormous four poster bed. Lola's heart skipped a beat at the sight of the cabinet in the far corner of the room, knowing its contents were full of toys and tools for the darker side of pleasure should they so wish to explore.

She watched, still unable to speak, as Narcisse crossed the room to a small table that held a decanter of red wine. He took a goblet and poured himself a glass, drinking deeply. She found it odd that he did not offer her any, but then quickly corrected herself. She was nothing but a prostitute in his eyes. Why would he serve her? She admired his silhouette in stark contrast to the flames in the hearth behind him. Even now, when he was quiet and slightly ill at ease, he was devastatingly handsome. Lola longed to cross the room, to reach out and stroke his cheek, to feel his arms around her.

_Patience_ , she told herself. This was supposed to be a game. To him at least. For her, it was more.

He drained the cup and let it hit the table with a solid _thunk_ , bringing Lola back to reality. "I must admit, I believe I was brought here tonight under false pretenses." he said.  
Lola inclined her head, but did not speak.

"Lady Midnight," he said, "You have me at a disadvantage. Is there another name I can call you by?"

"Lady Midnight suits me fine." Lola said uneasily. She lowered her eyes, studying the carpet beneath her feet. Why was this plan so easy in her head and falling apart so rapidly in reality? Lola silently cursed her friends for their lack of coaching.

Had she not been lost in thought, Lola would have noticed a passing glimmer of recognition in his eyes when she spoke, a slight upturn of his mouth.

"Very well. Why don't you come over here where it's warm, Lady Midnight? I wouldn't want you to catch a chill on my watch." Narcisse said.

Lola hated the name that Greer had given her and disliked it further still when Narcisse said it so mockingly. She longed to hear her own name on his lips. She crossed the room slowly, still unsure how to proceed, and stood before him.

Narcisse moved closer to her, but did not close the space between them completely. "I don't bite," he said with a smirk, "That is, unless you ask nicely."

Through the veil of her mask, Lola lifted her eyes and looked at him. _Please,_ she thought. She would ask nicely. She would beg for it. His gaze was penetrating and she couldn't bring herself to break his stare. She leaned in ever so slightly.

He lifted his hand and traced the outline of her mask, his fingers grazing her cheek through the lace. Lola's eyes fluttered shut at his light touch and she heard him laugh, low and seductive.

"You may hide your face from me, Lady Midnight, but you cannot hide your desire." His words burned through Lola, threatening to set her aflame. He dragged his hand from her cheek, down her neck and under the silk of her robe. He pushed the robe off her shoulders and the silk pooled around her ankles, an inky puddle. She was left only in her corset and skirts, though she felt naked under Narcisse's eyes.

Lola took a deep breath, summoning her courage. It was true that she desired him. Why did it matter who she was? She ignored the part of her brain that reminded her that he didn't see her for who she was. That she was a stranger in his eyes. She could still take pleasure from the evening, even if it wasn't how she truly wanted it to be with him. Without another thought, she reached out to touch him. Hesitant at first, and then more daring. She ran her hands up the dark brocade of his shirt and stopped at his throat.

He lifted an eyebrow at her, not out of surprise so much as intrigue. His eyes prompted silently. _Go on,_ they seemed to say. 

Returning the favor, Lola unfastened his shirt and made quick work of ridding him of it. He stood before her, the sight of him took Lola's breath away. She wanted to run her hands down his chest or better yet, trace the line of his collarbone with her tongue.

He seemed to her read her thoughts and with a smile, he spoke. "It is rather _hot_." He circled behind her, like an animal stalking his prey. And then, his hand was at her waist, pulling her back flush against his body. Lola gasped as she felt the hard line of his arousal pressed against her backside. 

His breath was hot at her neck and his lips grazed her earlobe. He ground his hips ever so slightly against her, a promise. "But then, the beginning is often like that. The trick is to go on that way."

Lola's stomach bottomed out. He knew. He knew it was her and he was teasing her. 

She felt like a butterfly pinned to glass in his arms, but she reveled in the heat of his touch as well. Craved more of him even though he'd seen through her disguise so easily.

His hand slid up from her waist, his fingers finding their way to her throat. Lola knew he had to feel her fluttering pulse, had to know the effect he had on her. The action thrilled her, that he had the power to overtake her and yet she felt safe in his arms.

"Does it excite you, Lady Midnight?" Narcisse growled, "To pretend to be someone else?" 

He kissed her neck, his mouth open, and sucked gently at her tender skin. 

Lola's eyes slid closed behind her mask. How could she have been so foolish? To think that she could play the seductress? No, she was the one who was seduced beyond salvation. Ready to come apart just at Narcisse's words hot at her ear.

His free hand found the long slit of her skirts and slipped inside, grazing her thigh, her hip, her stomach, and lower still. Lola gasped, heedless of propriety, as his fingers delved into her warm heat.

Narcisse let out a groan, his teeth at her shoulder as he ground himself against Lola's backside as he stroked her in time to the movement of his hips. "You're so wet and I've barely touched you." he said.

And it was true. Since first meeting Narcisse, Lola had spent too many sleepless nights alone in the dark. A pillow pressed to her mouth to muffle the sound of his name on her lips, so as not to wake her maid. Countless times she had touched herself and brought herself over the edge, imagining it was him doing the same.

"I... I have a confession to make." she said softly. She felt him smile against her bare shoulder.

"So, the lady does have a voice." he said, "Fortunately, I am not a priest. I'll have none of it." He reiterated his point with a light flick to her clit.

" _Narcisse_ ," said Lola, her legs beginning to shake.

"Does this mean you're finally thinking of giving?" he asked.

Lola could barely form a thought, not with him touching her so intimately, but his words brought her back from the edge. She remembered the first time he'd said it, his words taunting her as she walked away, his stolen kiss forever imprinted on her lips. She'd wanted to turn around and run back into his arms, even then, to taste the fruit forbidden to her. But instead she'd steeled herself against his advances, his tempting gaze, his teasing words. Until now. She could not bear to be without him any longer.

She pushed her hips back against his erection, feeling wanton and free. She smiled to herself when she heard his breath catch.

"I'll go no further unless I hear it from your lips." he said, a threat and an invitation. He removed his hands, but did not move away. 

Lola felt instantly bereft, desperate to feel his touch. There was no return from this point, but she was no longer afraid. "Yes." she said between breaths. "Please."

And then his hands were at her mask, lifting and revealing. She turned to face him, looking up into his eyes, unmasked and bare before him. The heat in his gaze set her afire. His fingers traced her features like a blind man, his thumb brushed her bottom lip.

"My worthy opponent. You've outdone yourself." Narcisse said with a smile. "No more games, Lola. I want the real you."

"I'm yours." she said. Without hesitation, she leaned in and kissed him. It was unlike their other kisses because this time it was different. Her kiss wasn't stolen, but given freely. This time neither party was fighting to get away. Lola sighed into Narcisse's lips as his fingers wound their way into her hair, holding her there. She parted his lips and when her tongue met his, the sensation rocked her all the way to her core.

He kissed her like they had all the time in the world, slow and deep. Lola was dizzy with the feel of him. She was lost completely and she did not want to be found. Not if it meant having to part from him. She felt his hands trace the line of her neck, shoulders, and back. His fingers found the stays of her corset and began to loosen them. Breaking their kiss, his lips moved to her throat.

It wasn't long before he rid her of her corset, the bone-lined material falling away with ease. Lola did not feel the slightest shyness when Narcisse took in her nakedness. His eyes were dark with desire that matched her own. 

"You're exquisite." he said, lowering his head to one of her breasts, while his hand caressed the other. Lola sucked in a sharp breath when she felt his mouth on her nipple, his tongue swirling expertly, the sharp graze of his teeth. Brazenly, she buried her hand in his hair to keep him there. He sucked gently and she felt it low in her belly. "Mine." he growled against her skin.

" Narcisse," Lola said.

He returned his lips to hers, kissing her hard. He caught her bottom lip in his teeth before soothing the sting with his tongue. "Say it, Lola."

"I want you." Lola confessed.

That was all the invitation Narcisse needed. He slid his hands down her sides and under her derriere, lifting her up. Lola wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried her to the bed. Even through her skirt, she could feel his hardness press against her. She loved the feel of her breasts against his bare chest, the hair there tickling her skin. They were complementary, her soft curves to his hard muscle.

With ease, he lowered her onto the bed. She didn't want him to break contact, so she pulled him atop her. She kissed him, relishing the feel of his weight on her. They went on this way for a while before Narcisse broke their kiss, lifting himself up. 

"Do you trust me?" he asked.

Lola smiled. "Despite my better judgment, I do."

Narcisse smirked, his eyes were mischievous. "Good."

He kneeled over her, his legs on either side of her. Lacing his fingers in hers, he lifted her hands above her head. "Keep your hands there." he said firmly. Lola nodded her assent.

His hands trailed down her arms, over her stomach and down to her waist where he slid her skirt down and off her legs, leaving her completely naked. Lola watched as he took the material between his hands and tore, his biceps hard with the action. He tossed the skirt off the bed, keeping only the strip of silk he'd rent from it. The look in his eyes threatened to turn her to liquid. 

Kneeling over her again, he moved the silk to her eyes.

"Wait," Lola hesitated, unsure.

"Trust me." He said again.

Lola took a deep breath, surrendering herself. Surrendering her trust to him. Biting her bottom lip, she nodded.

Narcisse covered her eyes with the silk, tying the material behind her head, leaving Lola in darkness. Lola's heart pounded in her chest, realizing that the temporary blindness left her with no idea of his whereabouts.

He kissed her and Lola clung to the sensation, kissing him back. All too soon, he removed his lips and she couldn't feel him. She was about to call his name, afraid that he'd gone and made a fool of her, but his name came out as a ragged gasp when his mouth fell on her nipple.

Now Lola understood the game Narcisse wanted to play. Without sight, she was acutely aware of the feel of his mouth on her skin. With that sense removed, all that mattered was where his mouth would turn up next. He gave her other breast the same attention and Lola buried her hands in his hair, wanting to keep him there.

She heard a growl as his mouth left her skin, his hand pinning her arms above her head once more. She could not see his face, but his firm grip spoke plenty. Had she offended him somehow with her touch?

"Can I trust you to leave these here?" Narcisse asked, hand squeezing her wrists for effect, "Or would you like to be tied to this bed?"

Lola's heart pounded at his words. She had never thought that such wicked deeds would arouse her so, let alone just the words on his tongue. And yet, Narcisse brought that out in her. She wanted to try everything with him.

"I won't move." she said, still shrouded in darkness. She wasn't ready to lose another sense just yet. She'd behave so long as Narcisse kept doing such delicious things with his mouth.

"Good girl. Now, where was I?" Narcisse asked himself. 

Lola felt his weight shift around her on the bed and once again, she waited in anticipation for his touch. He kissed her. It was deep and spoke of desire. His lips trailed down her throat, sprinkling open mouthed kissed down her stomach. 

Lola scrunched her nose and let out a giggle when he nipped at her hip bone, his beard teasing her ticklish skin. She felt his lips curve against her skin, a smile. She'd already begun to adapt without her sight. 

Giggles turned to gasps when Narcisse's lips moved lower still. Fingertips traced the lines of her calves. A touch of his lips on the tender flesh of her inner thigh. A nudge to spread her legs. Her mind tumbled ahead of her. Though she was no maiden, there were things she had only read about or heard about from Kenna. Surely, he didn't mean to?

Lola could not complete the thought because Narcisse answered her in action. Yes, he meant to. And the feel of his mouth between her legs was like nothing Lola had ever experienced before. Her back arched off the bed with each delicious sweep of his tongue. It took all her remaining thought to keep her hands still. She wanted to touch him, to feel him, to reciprocate, but she feared the repercussions. She didn't want him to stop and for that, she'd leave her hands where they rested above her head.

Narcisse replaced his tongue with a finger, then two. Lola missed the feel of his tongue, but when his fingers moved inside her, she didn't care any longer. She just wanted him to keep moving. Her hips moved of their own accord, pushing up against his hand. She didn't care if she looked wanton, she was searching for release and for once it wasn't at her own hand. It was Narcisse. And it was better than she had ever imagined.

His fingers worked at a quicker pace and then his mouth was on her again. His tongue swirled around the sensitive bundle of nerves at her core and he sucked at her ever so slightly. Lola moaned, eyes slamming shut even behind the blindfold.

Narcisse stopped his exploration, fingers still inside her but not moving. "Is something the matter?" he asked.

Lola could hear the smile on his lips and was torn between slapping the smug smirk off of him and pulling him by the hair, burying his face between her legs to finish what he'd started. She settled with a ragged gasp of, " _Don't. Stop._ "

And then his fingers moved, curling into her in an undeniable rhythm. His tongue was at her clit again. Lola felt his laugh, proud of himself surely for making her come undone so easily, as pure vibration against her skin and it sent her over the edge. She came, shaking against his relentless touch, with his name on her lips.

Not caring about the consequences any longer, she pushed off the blindfold, desperate to see him. Never in her life had she seen such an erotic sight. Leaning between her thighs, his mouth wet from her own arousal, Narcisse's blue eyes pierced into hers, no humor now. Only desire. He wiped at his mouth with his hand, not breaking his stare.

"No more games, Lola." he said truthfully, "I need to feel you."

Lola reached for him, mirroring his need. She pulled him to her, pressing her lips to his in a kiss that told him how much she wanted him. She pushed his leather pants down, freeing his straining cock. She felt his hardness between her legs, nudging at her entrance.

"Narcisse." she said, spreading her legs wider to encourage him.

"Say it." Narcisse said, dipping his head to taste her neck.

Lola looked at him, unsure of what he meant.

His eyes met hers. "My name."

"Stéphane," Lola whispered, wrapping her arms around him, "Please."

Lola saw something inside his eyes break and come loose. He softened somehow, it was beautiful and it was because of her. The way he looked at her in that moment, it was more than lust. It was tenderness. It both terrified and thrilled her to think on it. She had little time to do so because he took that moment to bury himself to the hilt inside of her.

They moaned into each other's mouths, both desperation and relief. After all this time, there was nothing hidden between them now. They were free and yet Lola knew that she'd never belong to another. He stayed like that for a moment, deep inside her, allowing her to adjust to him. His eyes never left hers, even as he kissed her open mouth.

And then he began to move, slowly pulling out of her before thrusting back in. One of his hands gripped her thigh, lifting it to wrap around his waist. Lola needed no further encouragement. 

"More." she begged, raking her hands down his back to his ass, guiding him into her.

Narcisse heeded her command, increasing the speed of his thrusts. Lola lifted her hips to meet him, thrust for thrust. The feel of his cock inside her was exquisite and it wasn't long before she felt herself coming close. She knew Narcisse was too, and a moment of clarity reminded her that they mustn't. Pleasure was one thing, the risk of pregnancy another.

Hand slipping between them, Narcisse's fingers worked over her clit. "Come for me, Lola." he whispered and she did. Instantly, her orgasm shook her, she rode the waves of pleasure as he continued to move inside her. She cried his name again and again, lost to the feel of him. She only came back to reality when she felt him slip from inside her. She watched him stroke himself once, twice, and then his seed was spilling hot on her stomach.

She pulled Narcisse into her arms and they laid that way for a long while, catching their breath. Lola didn't speak, too overcome with emotion. The fact that Narcisse was silent as well spoke multitudes. It had always been more than a game to her, and she was starting to believe that the same might be true for him. It was a dangerous road to travel, those romantic thoughts that swirled in the afterglow, but Lola felt that it was worth the risk. Stéphane was worth the risk. 

And so she poured the things she wanted to say into her actions, in the slide of her fingertips over the steady heartbeat in his chest and in the press of her lips to his jaw. In the tangle of their legs, she wrote sweet nothings into his skin with her toes. They slipped into slumber like that, wrapped in each other. Not quite saying the things they wanted to say, but feeling them nonetheless.

*

While wrapped in Narcisse's arms, Lola watched the sun rise from the small window in their room. The evening had come to a close and in the light of day, everything was different. It was better. She felt him press a kiss to her naked shoulder.

"Remind me to send extensive thanks to Madam Greer." he said playfully against her skin.

Lola smiled, a blush creeping to her cheeks as she replayed the night in her mind. To think that one night with Stéphane Narcisse would be enough. The thought was laughable. She could have him for a lifetime and never tire of him. She twisted free of his embrace and climbed out of the bed. She stood in the beam of morning's light, naked and unashamed.

"There's still a little time yet." she said, facing away from him.

"Did you have something particular in mind?" Narcisse asked.

Lola smiled to herself, she didn't need to see him to know that she'd sparked his ever insatiable curiosity. She reveled in it for just a moment longer. _The beginning is often promising,_ she thought to herself, _the trick is to go on that way._

"I do, actually." she said, feeling his gaze burn into her naked back.

She heard him climb off the bed and then he was there, behind her. His hands traversed her body, possessive and tender at once. "Tell me what you want." he purred at her ear.

Lola let out a laugh, full of glee. She tapped a fingertip to her lip in mock thoughtfulness. She looked over her shoulder, into Narcisse's waiting eyes. She spoke.

"I was thinking I might like a _bath_."

*

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, these two. I can't get enough of them. I started writing this after 2x19 when I began to worry that Catherine's jealousy might be the sinking of our beloved ship. Greer's brothel was just too good of an excuse... but alas, I am a sloooow writer. Anyway, reader, I hope you enjoyed. Please feel free to comment. I, like Narcisse, don't bite (unless you ask nicely). ;-)
> 
> *commence the long wait until s3*  
> xo


End file.
